New Vampire Academy App
by NecholeEJ
Summary: I read through my old one and saw a lot of mistakes so i decided to take it down and put up a new one. i hope you enjoy.
1. Vampire Academy App

I have seen so many of these stories not finished so I am going to try and do my own. Here is the information that I need you to fill out. Also later on in the story if you want things changed about your character then I will gladly do it. I am hoping to get better at writing so I am trying to find new things to write. I will update when I can. I am looking forward to what you want your characters to be like. Also add as much detail as you want so I know what you want your character to be like. Also if you want to add more things like music what the good traits are or the bad then go right ahead. I really want to become a better writer so what better way.

Example

Full name: Nechole Jacobs

Nickname (optional): none

Gender: female

Age (15-24): 22

Dhamphir or Mori: Dhamphir

If Mori element:

Grade: teacher

Hair color: light brown

Hair type (straight, curly, wavy ect): wavy and to my shoulders

Eye color: blue glasses

Body type (muscular, skinny, fat ect ): skinny and muscular.

Skin color ( tan, pale ect): pale

Style or look ( preppy, skater , rich ,punk): tomboy

Personality (detail): is kind, caring, loves to help others, will go out her way to get you out of trouble.

History: her parents died at a young age so she got sent to the academy when she was 6. No one knows how her parents died, but her. She won't tell anyone what happened.

Straight or gay: straight.

Friends (whoever you want, but all of the Characters from Richelle Mead's books have graduated): Alberta, Stan, Alec, and things like that.

Do you want boyfriend or girlfriend?: yes Paul Badica

Other info: if you want.

Hope you guys enjoy the adventure of your characters. Read review.


	2. Guardian Nechole Jacobs

**So I decided to start this story over because I could see a lot of errors in my writing, so I wanted to correct them and repost the whole story. If you want to add your own character bio in I really don't mind there is still enough for people. **

**I don't own anything the lovely Richelle Mead does. I only own the plot and some of the characters. I hope you add your characters on here so I can build them their own story.**

Guardian Nechole Jacobs Point of View

I was on my way to the gates of Saint Vladimir's Academy to greet the new students, guardians, teachers, and teacher assistant. Rai Laviskov would be helping show the girl students where to go. I will be showing the female guardians where to go. Guardian Alto and Jake Carmichael will be doing the same for the men. Carly Grant and Gabriel Sampson are going to show the new Moroi where to go. Guardian Alberta Petrov is busy with the paper work to come greet the new students, guardians, teacher assistants, and teachers.

Guardian Jacobs, you're here early. The groups aren't going to be here for another ten minutes. Guardian Jonathon Miller said that the plane was late. I am surprised that no one told you." Guardian St. Peter looked just as surprised as I was.

"What do you mean the plane was delayed? Was there an attack before they got on the plane?" I say starting to panic. We can't lose any more people than we already have..

"Oh no, nothing like that one of the students was late because of the human guard thought that he was a trouble maker." My body relaxed after what he said I really thought that there was another attack. There has been a lot more attacks lately. Especially with the new people going to different academies. Also I think that the Strigoi are trying to find Jill Mastrano, Lissa's long lost sister.

"Okay, then its all good. I wonder why the Strigoi are attacking so much more. It's like they are on a hunting spree." I say sadly starting to remember what happened to my parents. No one knows about my past. I refuse to tell anyone. Even my boyfriend Paul Badica doesn't know.

"Yeah, there have been a lot of attacks happening lately. I think they might be after Princess Jillian Mastrano or maybe they are after someone else, but I don't know." The way that he said that it kind of creeped me out like he knew about my past.

Rai Laviskov, Guardian Alto, Jake Carmichael, Carly Grant, and Gabriel Sampson came walking towards the gates. I was happy to be away from the guard at the gate. "Hello. How come no one told me that the new people were going to be late?" I say sternly looking at Guardian Alto.

He looked away. While no one else said anything. I was kind of pissed off no one told me, but then I was relieved. I think Guardian St. Peter at the gate knows about my past, so I'm going to have to look up who he is on the database because I don't really know him.

Carly says a little nervously "The first van of people are here." Wait I thought the two vans were suppose to come together because they couldn't fit anymore people in the vans. This had my mind going a million miles a minute. I was worried and scared for the new people.

Guardian Alto put his hang on my shoulder and said "Everything is going to be fine Guardian Alec called Alberta and said that one of the students felt like they were being followed so that group took a detour." When he touched me that didn't relax me anymore than I was? I was scared what if something happened to them. They haven't lived that long just like my parents. My parents had me at a young age.

**Please review and tell me what ya think. If you hate it, if you want me to change some things then just tell me and I will try my best. Happy Holidays**

**~Nechole**


	3. Guardian Sebastian St James

**Hey sorry about the delay I really want to finish this story so I decided to start it all over and read through everything I hope you enjoy and please review.**

**I don't own anything the lovely Richelle Mead owns everything except for the plot and a few characters.**

**Guardian Sebastian St. James**

I have been going to Saint Vladimir's since I was fourteen. Before that I was living on the streets. Living on the streets wasn't bad except for when I had to steal something like food or clothing. I had gotten beaten so many times that I have scars all over my body and I hate it.

When I work out in the gym people will ask how I got my scars on my arms and back, but I refuse to talk about it. I don't really like to talk about me or my past. I feel like if I tell someone about my past then they are going to judge me. When I was little my parents left me inside the house, so because of them I have trust issues. I was five years old when they left me. I didn't understand what was going on. I don't think anyone will understand what I went through. I think they will judge me and think I am a freak or something.

I am kind of nervous of having to mentor a Moroi and a Dhamphir. I don't want to have to get close to them or have them know about my past. I have only trusted one person with my past her name is Guardian Nechole Jacobs. I seem to think she has a past that she doesn't want anyone to know about. She is the first person I trusted because she was my mentor when I was in high school. She was my mentor from junior year to senior year.

I was then pulled out of my thoughts because I heard some people laughing. I am walking the perimeter of the grounds to make sure that the wards are not broken. There has been a lot more attacks recently and we know that there is humans helping break the wards so the Strigoi can kill and awaken more people who they think will be useful to them.

The people walking towards me I didn't know except for Guardian Fallyn Fletcher. He seemed to be talking with a Moroi and a Dhamphir. I wonder if these are the two people that I will be mentoring this year. As they got closer I could see that the Moroi girl was staring at me, but in a good way. "Hey Guardian Sebastian St. James, Headmistress Kivora wants me to introduce you to the two new students that you will be mentoring starting tomorrow. This is Gale Everdeen and Katarina Alyza Japson."

"Hey Guardian Fletcher, thank you for introducing me to my students, but I have to get back to checking the wards. We don't want another attack to happen do we?" I knew I was being kind of harsh, but I really wasn't in the mood to deal with people yet. I had enough on my mind as it is my parents are going to come visit. I haven't seen them since I was five when they abandoned me.

"Sorry to distract you from your job, but I was just doing what I was told." Fallyn says while watching me very carefully.

"Do you always do what your suppose to do? Are you a dog now?" I knew that comment was out of line, but I couldn't help it was really stressed out and angry.

I could tell that I had struck a nerve with Guardian Fallyn Fletcher. I didn't even mean to. I know what I said was harsh. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to say that, I am a bit stressed out."

"It's okay. I know that you are stressed out. If you ever need to talk, I'll always be here for you bro." With that he walked away with Katarina and Gale following him back into the school.

I wonder how he knew that I was stressed out. Did he hear my conversation with Guardian Nechole Jacobs? So many thoughts were running through my head. I know that Guardian Fallyn has a desk job, but that's all I know. I wonder if he is still going out with student Raisa Laviskov. I don't really pay attention to peoples love lives. I don't really trust anyone, but myself really.

As I was still walking around the wards to see if they were broken I sensed someone was following me. As I turned around I saw that it was Guardian Nechole Jacobs coming to relieve me of my duty so I could go to bed. As she got closer to me I could see how tired she looked. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. I kind of felt bad and was debating on taking her shift.

"Don't even think about it Sebastian. I am fine and I can check the wards." I could tell by her face that she wasn't up for a discussion. Normally I would have fought her on it, but I didn't. I wanted to try and get some sleep before my parents came tomorrow.

"Okay Nechole, I wont fight you on it this time." As I said this I watched her very carefully. I watcher her whole body relax and her face. I could tell that she thought I was going to fight her on this.

As I was walking away I heard Nechole say "Thank you for not fighting me on this. Have a great night and sweet dreams my friend."

When she said that I smiled and said "Thanks Nechole I hope that you have a good night and sweet dreams, when you get some sleep." I turned around and continued to my room.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that I hadn't posted in awhile and I'm really sorry about that. I want to make it up to you by starting my story over and editing it to the best of my ability. Please review and tell me what ya think and if I should change anything or not. ~Nechole**


	4. Student Ashley Stiles

**Hey guys I hope you are enjoying my story as much as I am writing and editing my story. I hope to see some reviews. **

**I don't own anything the lovely Richelle Mead owns everything, but the plot and a few characters.**

Student Ashley Stiles Point of View

My group was walking around the airport waiting for the plane to come. I was mainly hanging out with a new Guardian. His name is Jonathon Miller. At first he shyed away from everyone in the group, but that changed when I started talking to him.

"So Jonathon where are you from? I am from New Jersey." I say trying to get to know him more and break him out of his shell.

"I am from Montana a small city near the school." He seems genuine, but I have a feeling that he is hiding something big. Not that I would ask him.

"That's cool I have never been to Montana. What's it like there?" I say interested with what Montana looks like.

"There's not a lot to talk about I have moved around a lot." He said turning away from me.

That's weird I wonder why he won't tell me about Montana. It's not like I asked about his family. Maybe there was an attack so he doesn't want to talk about Montana. There has been a lot more attacks since Vasilisa Dragomir became Queen. "I should really go check on the rest of the group Ashley. It was good talking to you." He walked away pretty fast that I was alone for a few minutes until a kid my age walked towards me. I think he said his name is Matthew. A girl also walked towards me from the side I think her name is Molly.

"Hey Ashley, have you seen Molly? I want to talk to her about something." I looked towards the spot that I had just seen Molly and she shook her head at me. I think she doesn't want him to know.

"No, I haven't seen her in awhile. Maybe she went to the bathroom with Magda. I heard that's where a group of girls were going." I say looking away from him and outside. I kind of felt bad that I was lying to him because Magda is in group two. There was this huge Jet that had just landed. It said Saint Vladimir's school.

"Oh okay thanks Ashley." I didn't even look at him. I was so shocked about how big the Jet was. Matthew walked right next to me to see what I was so shocked about. He then says "I have seen a bigger Jet than that."

The way he said it kind of pissed me off like he was better than me. Maybe that's why Molly wanted to get away from him. Maybe he is just another Royal Moroi who likes to make people feel like crap. Guardian Alec never said Matthew's last name.

Matthew looked at me and said "Sorry if that came off a bit harsh. I tend to do that without realizing what I said can be hurtful." He seemed to be angry with himself so maybe he didn't mean to come off like a snob.

"It is okay I have heard worse than that." I say while running my hand through my long dark brown hair.

"No! It's not. I told my mother that I wouldn't be fresh or a wise ass to anyone." He said looking even madder at himself.

I kind of felt bad for thinking that he is another Royal Moroi snob. "You weren't really being a wise ass or fresh. It was just kind of rude, but you are forgiven. I can tell that you really didn't mean it."

"Thanks Ashley. I am going to head over to where Guardian Alec he. He is going to be my mentor and keep me out of trouble this year." He walked off pretty quickly just like Guardian Jonathon Miller did, but I could tell that he was sorry and was just mad at himself.

**I hope you are enjoying my story as much as I am editing and writing it. Please review and tell me what ya think. Happy Holidays :) **

**~Nechole**


	5. Student Carly Grant

Student Carly Grant

While I was waiting for the two stragglers in group one to get out of the van, I asked Guardian Alec "Could you go ask those two girls if they are going to go with us on the tour?"

While waiting for the two girls I said "I will be telling you your roommates name when we get in the Moroi dorm. If you don't get along with your roommate then tell me and I can get you switched to another room. We had a lot of seniors last year so we have a lot of extra rooms, but they are only to be used if you don't get along."

A young looking Moroi raised her hand. I think her name is Rashel Hallows. "Yes honey."

"What if we want to bunk with our friends?" I kind of felt bad about what I was going to say next.

"We usually don't bunk you with people that you know. So that way you have the experience to get to know someone new."

Riley Badica and Katarina Japson walked up to the group. "Hey Carly, are you going to tell us who our roommates are?" Katarina asked. I could tell that she was curious. I wonder if I should joke around with her or just tell her that I am going to be telling them their roommates.

I decided to go with the truth. "Yes I will be telling you who your roommate is going to be for this quarter. We change your roommate every quarter. So you will have for different roommates by the end of the year."

I could tell by her face that she was shocked to have four roommates. I really liked we could have a freshmen to a senior year as a roommate. I remember looking at the sheet of paper that said that my roommate is Molly Kimball and she is also Moroi senior.

"Alrighty new people let's go into the dorm room so I can show you where the feeders are and your rooms." As I started to bring my group in I saw that no one was following. They were all looking at the quad like something was going on there. It kind of made me nervous.

When I went to look there was nothing there. "What are you guys looking at there is nothing there?"

Riley looked at me like what the Hell are you talking about. When I looked again there was a fight going on. I thought great another fight I am going to have to break up. I wonder who it is this time. As I started to walk over there the fight broke up and everyone ran. Good now none of them will get into trouble.

"Alright let's go people you don't want to get into trouble for watching a fight do you." The group left and started to head back towards the Moroi dorms.

I wonder who started a fight because I have a feeling that it is going to end badly. I just don't want to get my group into trouble. As soon as we got back into the building I noticed that I was missing Maxine Lowzow. Great she was probably fighting with that other girl.

I went over to the main desk and whisper to the lady so the other students wouldn't hear. "I am missing Maxine Lowzow. There was just a fight outside and I think it might have been her."

"Thank you Carly. I will contact Headmistress Kirova and let her know." I kind of felt bad for telling on her, but it is my duty to show the kids around.

"Don't feel bad about losing a kid Carly. Mark and Guardian Alto lost one person also. They found the two kids waiting at the front gate."

"Thank you Mrs. Karp. I just feel bad about telling on another student. I don't want to start drama with the other students."

"You aren't starting drama sweetie. You are going your job by telling that you are missing a student is a good thing so that we can find them. Let's put it this way you would get into trouble if the student got hurt and they thought that they student was with you. Now that I have notified Headmistress Kirova you can bring this group to their rooms to drop off their stuff. Also when everyone is done unpacking Headmistress Kirova wants you to bring the students to the cafeteria and then to the auditorium to talk to them."

'Thanks again Mrs. Karp and I can see your point of view. I hope that you can find her and everything is alright."

"Your very welcome sweetheart. Also are you still having your lesson with me and a few other students tonight in my classroom?"

"I wouldn't miss it. Thanks again for everything. I am glad that you came back to school."

Mrs. Karp just smiled. She didn't say anything more. I walked back to the group. "Well I have some news for you guys. We are going to be heading back towards our rooms to bring our stuff in and then we are going to head into the cafeteria to eat lunch. Then Headmistress Kirova wants me to take you into the auditorium so that she can talk to you guys."

My group just nodded their heads. I did another head count and Maxine was still the only one missing. As we were walking down the hall I heard some girls whispering "I can't believe they let that freak back here to teach. I remember my cousin talking about her saying that the teacher thought that someone was after her."

I turned around so fast that I scared the girl that was following behind me."Miranda Zeklos if you are done talking about something you know nothing about I will be happy to bring you to your rooms."

Miranda just glared at me because I had called her out on something. I bet she wasn't use to that. She didn't say anything so I turned back around and started walking. I heard her whisper to her friend again "Man she is such a bitch it is like she has a stick up her ass just like Guardian Alto." I kind of want to say something back to her, but I bite my tongue and ignore the comment.

As we kept walking Guardian Alto finally said "What did you just say about me Miss Zeklos and about your fellow student." I was trying so hard not to laugh because I knew he was there. That is one of the reasons I didn't say anything to her.

Miranda looked like she was about to faint "I, I, I didn't say anything sir, I swear."

Stan looked like he was about to rip her head off. It kind of made me nervous. "I know for a fact that is a lie. Miranda, come with me we are going to have a nice chat with Headmistress Kirova about respecting people." I had to look away.

"Come on girls it is time that we get your stuff into your room and down to the cafeteria." I kind of felt bad for Miranda, but then I didn't because she was being a bitch about Mrs. Karp who has taught me how to control my spirit.

The girls didn't say anything they just followed me. I was relieved. I am glad that this is my last year here. I don't want to have to go through this again. We made it down the hall finally where some of the girls will be staying.

I stopped walking and said "This is where some of you will be staying." I took out the list of names of all the kids.

"How many people are going to be on the floors." Said yet another young looking girl that had sandy blond hair and baby blue eyes. She is also short for a Moroi.

".What is your name?" I said wondering if she was related to one of my friends. She also reminded me of Jill Mastrano who is very shy.

"My name is Jamie Ballard why?"

"I was just curious there is going to be six girls on the first floor, six girls on the second floor and five girls on the third floor." I said kind of nervous that they were going to ask too many questions.

"Why are some of the old students with the new students?" I grinded my teeth together as I heard Miranda come back into the group.

"They are in the group because they came late and Headmistress Kirova wants to talk to both groups."

"Oh okay, thank you Carly." That was weird that she was thanking me. It kind of creeped me out, but I saw that Guardian Alto was with our group still. He nodded at me to keep going. That was when I noticed that Maxine was also back with our group.

"Alright the people that are going to be on the first floor, when I call your name step forward and I will bring you to your room. Katarina Japson, Riley Badica, Maxine Von Lowzow, Magda Szelsky, and Molly Kimball." As they stepped forward I started to walk down the hall.

"Katarina and Riley you are in room 102 right there on the left." They walked down the whispering about being a little nervous.

I walked a little down the hall and said "Maxine and Magda you are in room 115." When they went into their room I saw that Guardian Alto was following Maxine. I kind of felt bad for ratting on her, but I would have gotten into trouble if I hadn't said anything to Mrs. Karp.

I walked into room 116 with Molly following me "This is our room Molly." She just nodded her head. "When you are done unpacking please meet me in the lobby." Molly didn't say anything she just started unpacking.

I walked into the two other rooms that I brought the students to and said "Meet me in the main lobby, when you are done unpacking. We will get lunch after." I walked back to where I had left the other students.

They all seemed to look nervous like something bad was going to happen to them. I wonder what had happened when I had left them there. "Alright girls lets go to the second floor and I can show you where your room is. Also when you are done unpacking all of your things in your rooms meet me in the lobby so we can go get lunch."

All the girls just nodded their heads and didn't say anything. It kind of made me weary. When we got up to the second floor I counted heads to make sure that everyone was still there and they were. "Scarlet Badica your roommate is Lacey Ozera, but she is an old student and already came in. so you will have to meet her later your room number is 212." Scarlet walked right by me and she looked pissed.

I thought great two people that aren't going to get along. "Rashel Hallows and Miranda Zeklos you are in room 232 the second to last door on the left. And the last two that are on this floor are Juliana Aryale and Trisha Bresky." Juliana and Trisha smiled at each other and walked towards me. "You are the last one on the right 233. If either of you need any help you can find me in room 116 or the library." They just nodded and walked off towards their room.

The last five girls looked bored. Two of them were not new they had been here since they were little, but they came late because their parents didn't want them to come back this year. "Alright girls lets go and get you settled in." They just ignored me and walked up to the third floor.

I wonder what their problem is when we got upstairs Kensey said "Just tell us where our room is you rat." She spat right at me.

I thought what a bitch, but I would never say that to her. "You're bunking with Jamie Ballard and Breanne Stevens in room 320. And watch your mouth."

"Or what you will tell on me like you did with Maxine and Miranda."

I was beyond pissed with what she was saying, but I kept my calm and said "You don't know what you are talking about and it is none of your business. Daphne Mendoza and Skyler Badica you are in room 301. Meet me downstairs in the lobby when you are ready to go get lunch." With that I walked back downstairs.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it. I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Please leave a review. Happy Holidays**

**~Nechole**


	6. Student Katarina Japson

**I hope you're enjoying my story as much as I am writing it. I really hope that you guys are liking my story. If you don't like something then tell me and I'll try my best to fix it. **

**I don't own anything, but the plot and a few characters. The lovely Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy even though I wish I did. **

Student Katarina Alyza Japson

Today is going to be my first day at Saint Vladimir's. I was kind of nervous about going to a new school. At my old school I had left a lot of friends behind, but that all changed when I had to go to a new school.

I had already made one new friend her name is Riley Ann Badica. She is kind of shy at times. Like when our groups split into different vans to get to the school she would talk to me it was kind of weird.

"Hey Katarina! Are you ever going to get out of the van or are you going to stay in lala land the rest of the day." Riley said smiling brightly at me. Riley kind of made me think that she is bipolar.

"Yeah I am coming. I was just thinking about some things." I say slowly getting out of the backseat.

"Yeah and I could smell the wood burning from here." She said another snide remark smiling.

"What element did you specialize in Riley?" I say trying to keep the curiosity to myself and I wanted her to stop with the snide remarks.

"I specialized in water. What about yourself? What school did you go to before you came here?"

"I specialized in fire and I use to go to Saint Joseph's. What about you? Why did you come to Saint Vladimir's?"

"I use to go to Saint Augustein's school, but then my entire school got burnt down and that's why I am coming here. Why did you come here to Saint Vladimir's? I heard Saint Joseph's is a great school." She sounded curious as to why I wasn't going there anymore.

I wonder if I should tell her the truth or tell her a lie like I usually do to other people that I don't know. I wasn't sure if I could trust someone Royal. My life got so screwed up because of a Royal. "My parents want me to be taught better and they want me to learn defensive magic so I can protect myself." I decided to go with a lie. I felt like I couldn't fully trust Riley like she would tell everyone my secret.

"Oh that's cool. My parents really didn't want me going to school. They wanted me at the court with them, but I didn't want to." She said running her hand through her strawberry blond hair.

"How did your school burn down?" I say running my hand through my long dark brown hair with light brown highlights nervously. I really didn't want her to flip out at me.

"What do you live under a rock? My school was attacked by a lot of Strigoi last year. A lot of humans helped break the wards so a huge group of Strigoi and humans were attacking us. My friend Hayley Smith and I ran into the woods, she kept a shield around us so we could escape, but while we were running her shield slipped from her and a Strigoi attacked and killed her. There was nothing that I could do. So I ran off." She looked like she was about to cry so I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Everything will be alright I will help protect you and I won't let anyone know what you told me." I could tell that she felt guilty for what happened to her friend. So I knew I needed to help her.

"Thank you Katarina. It is so nice to finally have someone not think I am just a Royal Moroi snob. I had a couple of friends at my other school, but they all backstabbed me to get in with the other Royals."

"It's no problem. I don't mind helping out a new friend. That I now know that I can trust." I say letting go of her.

A guardian then came up to us. "Are you girls coming or not? We are going to head to the dorms so you girls can get settled in and find out who your roommate is going to be."

"Yes we are coming." We both said at the same time and walked to where a Moroi Senior named Carly Grant was. She is our group leader.

"Hey Carly are you going to be telling us who are roommates are?" I ask curiously.

"Yes I will be telling you who your roommate is going to be for this semester. We change our roommates every semester. So you will have four different roommates by the end of the year."

Wow that is a lot different from my old school we only had one roommate. Here is to a new beginning and hopefully I will not do what I did at my old school so I can go back to living with my parents. I really don't want to disappoint them again.

**Hope you enjoyed please review**

**~Nechole**


	7. Student Lacey Ozera

**I hope your enjoying the Holidays as much as I am. I'm also having a lot of fun editing each chapter. I can't wait until I get to start writing, writing. **

Student Lacey Ozera Point of View

Seeing as my Aunt was found guilty of treason a lot of the Royals thought that they could walk all over our family. It was like my family's last name was going to shit. Also my parents want me to start hanging out with the Royals instead of my Dhamphir friends like Rai and Guardian Fallyn Fletcher. They also don't want me to learn defensive magic, but it's my choice not theirs.

I think my parents are just scared because I am not following their rules. I think they think that I am going to ruin their family name even more than it already is. My parents are just too strict at times.

As I was walking out to the gates to see if Raisa needed any help with her group, I bumped into a Dhamphir. "Oh, I am sorry I didn't notice you there. Are you alright?" The boy looked to be about my age, but I had never seen him before. He has light brown hair with light blue eyes. They were kind of startling.

"It's okay. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going either. I lost the group that I was following because I had to go to the bathroom, but my group left without me." He said sounding slightly confused. I kind of felt bad because the same thing happened to me when I first came here. I wonder what group he is in.

So I decided to ask him "What group are you in?"

"I think his name is Mark Smith. He said he would wait here with the group, but he didn't."

I looked carefully at him "What is your name and are you sure you are alright you look a little pale?" I say looking at him concerned.

"My name is Kyle Jacobs. Yeah I just sometimes get carsick. If it is a long car ride. My group had to take a detour for some reason. I think one of the guardians thought that we were being followed."

I then thought Jacobs that sounds familiar. Isn't that Guardian Nechole's last name? "Are you related to Guardian Nechole Jacobs?" I say while watching him carefully trying to read his body language.

"A couple of people have asked me that, but I have no siblings and no other family members. My parents were both the only child." He seemed a little confused and I felt bad. I bet a lot of people have been asking him the same question.

"Oh okay. You kind of look like her. I can help you find Mark. He likes to pull pranks on the new people. I am surprised Guardian Alberta Petrov and Headmistress Kirova gave him permission to show the new people around." As soon as I said that I kind of felt bad. I usually never say bad stuff about people.

"Yeah I noticed that when I saw her. She looked a little startled, but didn't say anything to me."

"She is like that. She likes to keep to herself. She is very helpful though. You can go to her for anything and she will do her best so you won't get into trouble, but if you try and abuse her, you will be up shits creek without a paddle." I say cracking a smile that my fangs show.

"At my old school I had a Guardian like that. I use to get into trouble a lot, but then I smartened up." He said running his hand through his light brown hair, like he was mad about something.

I was kind of surprised he didn't say anything about me being a Moroi. I wonder if he already knows I am a Royal Moroi and that is why he didn't say anything. A lot of people already say enough crap about me and my last name because of what has happened over the years.

We started walking some more when I heard a lot of people laughing. I thought great more Royal Moroi to bash on me, but it wasn't any Royal Moroi it was my best friend Rai or Raisa group. As I walked over with Kyle, Rai called out "Aren't you suppose to be in Mark Smith's group?"

"Yeah, I went to the bathroom and Mark said that he would wait outside with the group, but he didn't he left. This girl right here said that she would help me find my group. She never told me her name."

"Oh." I say blushing. "My name is Lacey Ozera."

"That's a cool name. I think that is Mark right over there. It was nice meeting you Lacey and Rai." He said walking towards a kid towards a kid that looked like Mark. I hope that it is Mark and not someone dressed like him again.

"I'm going to go make sure that's Mark and not some other Dhamphir playing tricks on Kyle. If you need me to help you with anything after woulds I don't mind." I say while watching Kyle out of the corner of my eye.

"No I don't need help. Thanks for asking though. I'll see you for lunch later." Rai says while walking in the opposite direction than me. I then run to catch up to Kyle to see if it actually is Mark. When I get there I notice it's someone totally different. I feel really bad for Kyle. I really don't get why Alberta let him be a mentor for the newer students when all he is a jackass.

"Hey I figured that wasn't Mark there. I can help you find him, if you want me to." I say while looking carefully into his beautiful blue eyes. I hope he doesn't think I'm a stalker or anything. I just want to help him and get to know him a bit more. He seems like an interesting guy.

"That's cool. I'm glad that you're helping me. The kid that I just asked laughed in my face and ran off which I think is rude, but what are you to do. A lot of kids these days are rude and don't know how to respect people." He says while watching me carefully that I wonder if he wants to be my friend or something more.

I blush before saying. "Yeah teens can be harsh and even other Royals. I sometimes hate being a Royal and wish that I could be normal, but then I probably wouldn't have such good friends like I do now. You know?" I say while looking around the area for Mark. I'm really pissed of that he would do this to someone that doesn't know where anything is.

"So how long have you and Rai been friends?" Kyle asks while looking around as well, but I can see him checking me out, out of the corner of my eye, which makes me blush even more. I don't get how he has this affect on me. I have never felt this way before and it's weird. Plus I hardly know the guy.

"Hey I think that's Mark right there because there is a bunch of kids with him, but can you stay with me just incase I'm wrong. I don't want to get really lost in this huge school ya know." He says while looking at me very carefully.

"Yeah that's find Kyle. I don't mind helping you out at all. If you ever want help I can help you with anything you need. I even do defensive magic and fighting with you guys. I know there's not a lot of Moroi this year doing it. Which I think is stupid wouldn't you want to be able to defend yourself from anything." I say while watching Kyle very carefully.

"That sounds great. I would like to get to know you more and maybe hangout with your friends. I don't really do the popular thing." Kyle says while blushing a deep red that you can see through his tan.

"Yo Kyle where ya been? I was waiting for ya by the boy's bathroom and you weren't there." Mark says while watching the two of closely. I remember when Mark asked me to one of the school dances and I denied him ever since then he has made it his duty to try and make my life living hell, but with Rai and Fallyn by my side he can't really do shit to me.

"You weren't at the bathrooms you left me there to make a fool of myself." Kyle says angrily looking at Mark.

"Hey I'll see you later Kyle." I say while quickly walking away. I really don't like conflict. I hate it when people fight and I usually try and stay away from it at all times. People may think I'm a wimp, but I don't care.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please leave a review and tell me what ya think of my story so far. Happy Holidays :) **

**~Nechole**


	8. Student Matthew Jackson

**Student Matthew Jackson**

Going to a new school isn't fun. I had been living with my mom for the past sixteen years. She wants me to learn discipline because I have been rebelling against her rules. I love my mom, but she was getting to strict with me.

She started with me not being able to sleep over my friends' houses. At first I didn't understand, I thought I was an average person not a Moroi. My mother had never told me so I never developed any powers. When she told me that I would be going to Saint Vladimir's Academy, I was skeptical because I had heard rich snobby kids go to that school.

I was pretty angry with my mother for the longest time for not telling me what exactly was going on. She had no right to keep this from me. My father wasn't in the picture because he didn't want anything to do with me. I don't understand why he doesn't want anything to do with me, but I guess I will never find out. Maybe my father is human and that's why he doesn't want anything to do with me, but I will never know because my mother will not talk to me about it.

When my mother started to prevent me from sleeping over friends' houses because she had heard there had been more Strigoi attacks. And they were getting closer to our home. I didn't understand what a Strigoi is because my mother never told me. I was really curious because I had heard my grandmother talking about it with my mother. I still didn't understand what that had to do with me not being able to sleep over friends' houses.

It all started about two months ago that my mother didn't want to go out after dark. She said that it wasn't safe for me anymore and I was totally clueless and angry. She wouldn't explain to me about anything. I was finally getting tired of her only half telling me what was going on. I was fourteen at the time when it first started. For my sixteenth birthday I wanted to go out to the movies and then have dinner, but my mom had a freak out. "No Matthew William Jackson! You cannot have a party at night. You can have it at lunch time and the movies will still be open."

"Mom, that's not fair three months ago you said that I could." I say glaring right at my mother as I felt my blood start to boil. This is starting to get ridiculous about her not letting me out at night. I don't get it.

"This is not up for discussion Matthew. Now I have to go to work. I love you and please stay inside. I can't lose you." My mother looked like she was about to cry when she left. I kind of felt bad. I knew she was upset because of me, but then I was still kind of angry at her.

My mom refused to tell me anything. When she refused to tell me what was going on this time I took matters into my own hands and went to go see my grandmother. I knew that my grandmother wouldn't lie to me; it wasn't in her nature to lie. She has always told me the truth before.

When I got there though her front door was open which I thought was a bit unusual because it was six at night. It is already pitch black outside because it is getting closer to winter. I started to get more confused and scared. I am hoping that nothing bad has happened to my grandmother.

I was just about to go into the house when I heard someone say "Where is my son Matthew, mother. I know that my wife kept you close to her to protect Matthew from me. So I kept my tabs on you to try and find her to get to my son so I can awaken him. He will help me by attacking my old school." I saw that he was holding a knife to her throat. I knew this was my father. I didn't understand what he was talking about awakening me. I knew I needed to help my grandmother, but what am I suppose to do. I'm not that strong and I think my father would be able to kill any cop if I were to call the police. My mother did give me a number to call in case of emergencies, but I couldn't remember it off hand.

My grandmother looked my father in the eyes and said "You will have to kill me because I will not tell you where Matthew is." I could tell she was dead serious about my father killing her. I really didn't want that to happen. I love my grandmother very much she means the world to me like my mother.

"I would never kill you mother, I would awaken you though. So you would have no choice, but to tell me where my Matthew is." He said glaring right into her eyes while he sliced the knife right across her cheek. It was then that I saw a red ring around his eyes. I thought that it was weird because I had seen something like that before, but the person ran away from me like I was going to hurt them or something.

It made my stomach turn and I wanted to throw up, but I couldn't let my nerves get to me. I needed to help my grandmother. I went around the house to go look in our shed for something to attack my father and his friends because I can't let anything happen to her. I love her to much. On my way to the shed I saw something shinning on the ground. When I went to pick it up I heard my grandmother scream.

I ran while I grabbed the stake and went inside the house. As I got into the house my grandmother's thigh was gushing blood. "Well, well, well it is so good to finally meet you Matthew."

I whipped around to the sound of the voice. It was kind of shocking of how much I looked like him. "Isn't it shocking how much we look alike son." He said taking a step closer to me while I edged away from him, so he would think I was retreating away from him.

I didn't know what to say, but I decided to charge at him with a silver stake in my hand. My father was too shocked to move or anything. I stabbed him in the heart; I pushed with all my strength. At first nothing happened and then everything felt perfect. I felt like nothing could hurt me and then the feeling was gone.

When I opened my eyes my father looked so scared and upset. I gave him a dirty look and slowly crawled over to my grandmother "Are you alright?" I asked looking at my grandmother very carefully while also looking around the room to see where my fathers' buddies were, but they were gone.

"Yes darling I am fine. You should rest while I check on my son." She said slowly trying to stand up which scared me because her leg looked so gross and gruesome. I slowly put my hand towards her leg and lightly touched her. I concentrated very hard to try and heal her wound. I didn't understand why, but I felt like I could help her.

When I opened my eyes her wound was healed. She looked like she wanted to rip my head off, but walked towards my father instead. I remember when I was younger and I questioned her about doing something. She nearly ripped my head off and made me cry. She did apologize, but I was still scared of her at times.

I watched her slowly walk over to my father who was sitting with his hands covering his face like he felt bad about something. I then felt myself getting sleepy so I let it take over and I went to sleep right on the floor.

I woke up feeling nice and refreshed. The thing that I thought was weird is that I was on top of something soft unlike before. I don't remember much about last night except for getting into a fight with my mother about my birthday party tonight.

I opened my eyes and found myself in my room at my grandmother's house. That was when I the memories of yesterday came flooding back to me. I met my father. I was still confused by what he said about awakening me. Just as I was about to get out o bed I heard my mother say "Margaret, where is my son. I know he came here last night." She sounded so angry.

"He is fine Angela, he is just resting upstairs. I also think you should talk to him about going to Saint Vladimir's. I think he is ready to know." My grandmother sounded so confident about what she was talking about. It was starting to drive me nuts because I had no idea what they were talking about.

"No he's not ready to go there and I don't want him out of my sight while Alston is still on the loose. I know that he is still after Matthew I can feel it." She said as her voice cracked at the end. I wanted to get out of bed and go over to my mother and comfort her, but I knew I needed to let my grandmother talk with her.

"That's where you are wrong Alston is not after your son. He is in the other room sleeping. I was just about to make breakfast for them." She said banging the pots and pans around in the kitchen.

"What do you mean Alston is in the other room sleeping?" I had never heard my mother sound so panicked. Even when we moved every few months to get away from the danger, it was all so confusing right now.

"Matthew changed him back into a Moroi last night when Alston was attacking me." I wondered if I should get out of bed now.

"He did what? How could you let my son get any where near him when he was a strigoi?" I could hear the anger and panic in my mother's voice. I was still weighing my options about going downstairs I didn't want to have to deal with the wrath of my mother. I really had a rough night last night and I was still kind of tired. I still don't understand how I healed my grandmother.

"It wasn't my fault that he came here last night when Alston was attacking. And I was bleeding out of my thigh where he stabbed me. There was no way for me to stop him from coming into the house. I didn't even know he was coming over. He usually calls when he is." My grandmother says really fast trying to calm down my mother, but I knew that wasn't going to happen for awhile.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you with telling you that my son was a spirit user. I knew you would use him to change your son back into a Moroi." She said so venomously, that I felt bad for my grandmother.

When she said this I ran downstairs "She is the best grandmother and she has never lied to me. Like you have saying that my father didn't want anything to do with me." I spat at my mother so venomously that she flinched back. I hadn't meant to scare her, but she made me so angry talking badly about my grandmother.

My mother looked really shocked as well that I had snapped at her. It was the first time I had snapped at her, but I had ever right to be angry and snap at her. "I'm sorry Matthew; I just don't want anything bad to happen to you." She said genuinely looking sad. I felt really bad now that I snapped it was like everything diffused from me.

My grandmother looked sympatric and that helped me calm down as well. I then said in a calm voice "How could you tell me my father didn't want anything to do with me? I had every right to get to know him even if he didn't want to." I said looking at my mother carefully hoping that she wouldn't lie to me again.

"In my mind when he turned Strigoi I had to come up with something so you wouldn't go looking for him. I didn't want you to become awakened like him. I love you with all my heart Matthew." She said coming to me and giving me a hug. I felt warm and safe in her arms.

I looked at her confused when she said strigoi "What do you mean turned Strigoi? Also what are we doing for my birthday? Lily texted me about an hour ago, but I was sleeping."

My mom looked like she didn't want to tell me the truth which angered me into stepping away from her. My father then came into the room and said "Angela, you need to tell him the truth." He said looking at my mother angrily. It kind of scared me how easily he got angry as well. Maybe I got that trait from him.

My mom nodded her head and said "A strigoi is an evil vampire of the night. A strigoi will always kill their victims. They can't go out in the sun either. A Moroi will have to drink blood daily. That's why I always made you those special drinks and if you haven't had enough blood you would feel sick. A Dhamphir is a guardian that will help protect you. They are half vampire and half human. Also I guess we all could go out to dinner, but I don't want to know about the movies. We still have a lot to talk about." My mother said looking at me carefully.

I thought wow that is a lot to take in. "Thank you mother, but what was grandmother talking about me going to Saint Vladimir's." I say looking my mother right in the eyes so she cannot look away.

My mother still looked hesitant, but said "It's a school for Moroi and Dhamphirs. Also I wouldn't be making you your special drinks. You will have to drink from humans. And you won't be living with me anymore until breaks. You will also have to live in a dorm room with one or two other guys." She whispers not looking at me.

I was so shocked at how my mother could do this to me. How could my mother expect me to live in a dorm room and not be able to see her everyday? Why does she want to abandon me? Why can't she come with me? "Will you be able to visit with me?" I say sounding so panicked, but I was petrified.

"Yes darling I can come visit you at any time you need me." She says looking me right in the eyes. I could tell that she was sincere.

"Okay I will go. I love you mama." I whisper as I slowly walk over towards my mom and give her a bear hug. I was sure going to miss her more than anything in the world.

"I love you to baby and I'm not giving up on you. I would never do that to you sweetheart. I love you to much. That's why I couldn't bear to have you leave when your father was on the loose." I could tell she was happy I wasn't fighting her about leaving my old school with all of my friends.

I could tell she was telling the truth, which made me sigh in relief. My father stepped forward and said "School starts tomorrow. I'm so sorry son that I never really got a chance to get to know you. I will come visit you if you want me to." He says looking at me carefully.

I looked at my mother for permission not that I really needed to because he is my father, but I love my mother's opinion. When she nodded I looked at my father and said "Yeah dad that would be nice. Are you going to go out to eat with mom, grandma, Lily, and Andrew?" I really wanted him to go because I really want to get to know my father. I feel like he is going to be an important factor in my life.

"If you want me to kiddo." He says walking towards me and bumping my mother in the hip so he could come over and hug me. I thought that it was kind of funny even though my mom gave my dad a funny look.

"Yes I do. I want to get to know you more and being around u, mom, and grandma makes me feel safe." I whisper looking at the floor.

My father lightly puts his hand underneath my chin and says "It's okay kiddo. I love you and I really want to get to know you more." I could tell he was telling the truth which made me really happy.

A few hours later

While going out to eat with my family and friends something felt a little bit off. I didn't understand it. Maybe it was the tension coming from both of my parents. I thought about saying I wanted to leave, but my friends looked so happy talking to my father and grandmother. It kind of hurt me that they weren't talking to me or anything. I looked at my mother carefully and said "Can we go soon I'm not having that much fun and I still need to pack for school." I say quiet enough so she can only hear while playing with my hands underneath the table nervously.

My father looked at me sadly. I could tell that he felt bad about talking to my friends and hardly me "Yes sweetheart we can leave now if ya want."

"Yeah I do want to leave so you can help me pack. I also want to talk to you and dad about some things before I have to leave. I love you mom." I whisper back to my mother hoping that none of my friends heard me.

"I love you to baby." She whispered back so only I could hear. What my mother didn't know was that I was still kind of mad at her for not telling me what I was. Then maybe I wouldn't have felt so different from everyone else.

"Alright guys we are going to head home its getting late. You all have a ride home right." My mother said while looking at Lily and Andrew.

"Yeah we have a ride Mrs. Jackson. See you tomorrow at school Matt." Lily said while still staring at my father. It was starting to get on my last nerves.

"Yeah Matt see ya then. It was good meeting your father and grandmother. They seem like really sweet people." Andrew said looking at me and winking.

No one knew that Andrew was gay because he always dated the hottest chicks. He told me that he would someday come out of the closet, but right now wasn't the time. I slowly looked back down at the table "I won't be going to school tomorrow. I'm going to a different school for senior year. I'm also moving back to my home town in Montana." I say looking out of the corner of my eye for their reactions.

My friends looked so shocked. I had been living here for about a year and a half now. Lily then looked angry "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" As Lily's voice rose louder as people started staring at us.

"I did try and tell you, but you were to distracted talking to my father and grandmother." I hadn't meant to scream at her, but I was so pissed off. I grabbed my jacket off of the chair and went outside. I needed to get away from them.

As I was pacing back and forth I noticed Lily and Andrew walk out and to Lily's car. They looked around and I guess that they didn't see me because the next thing I saw broke my heart. They started to make out. I thought how could they do that to me? Lily and I had been dating for the past six months. And Andrew just told me that he was gay a few days ago. Maybe he was just lying so I would suspect that they were dating. I really didn't know, but I was crushed.

Somehow my father snuck up on me and said "It will be alright son. She isn't worth your time." He said sounding so angry. He looked scary when he was mad.

"How could they do that to me dad?" I say looking at him so sad. It was the first time in a long time that I felt like crying. I know, but I was starting to fall in love with Lily and I was going to make our first time special next week. I had it all planned out I even told Andrew about it.

"I don't know son, but I love you and I won't let anything bad happen to you. Also most human girls are stupid and like to fool around with other guys. She probably has some STDS. Also your grandmother wants to leave. She said something about not making her wait any longer or she won't take ya to the airport." My father says smiling at the end. I could tell that he was remembering something special about his mother.

"Okay dad, I love you to." I say giving him a hug and running around back where I know my mother parked the car. I noticed as I ran out of where I was pacing back and forth Lily and Andrew saw me so I just ran harder. I would never forgive them. I was going to keep in contact with them and come visit when I could now I knew I would never do that because they hurt me.

As soon as I got in the car everything was quiet. I had a feeling they already knew what went down. So as soon as we got home I darted out of the car. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. I was hurting so bad. How could Lily and Andrew do that to me? When my mom came into my room, she saw me sitting on the floor while tearing up all the pictures of me and Lily plus the pictures of Andrew. I bet she could tell that I was upset because she said "Do you want to talk about it sweetheart?" I knew she wasn't trying to pry it out of me, but I just didn't want to talk about it.

"No thanks I will be fine. I'm just going to pack in the morning, I'm just to tired." I knew I was lying to my mother by saying this, but I was just to upset and I didn't want to pack. I didn't want to do anything. I thought I loved Lily.

"Baby I will pack your things you just go get some rest. You can go sleep in the guest room while I pack for you." She says lightly pulling on my arm to help me up.

"Okay." I whisper to here while I give her a hug and walk into the guest bedroom. I just collapse onto the bed feeling so tired all of a sudden that I just pass out.

The next day my mom, grandmother, and father brought me to the airport. My father said that he needed to speak with the headmistress about something. I didn't question it though because I knew he wouldn't embarrass me. When we got there my mother said "You will be meeting some other kids here because there was a Moroi school near by, but I didn't want you to go there just incase your father attacked the school. Also I love you baby and I can't wait until I see you again."

I gave her a hug and said "I love you to mom and I miss you already."

"One last thing that I need to tell you, you remember your best friend Alec. Who you used to hangout with everyday at school and was always around you?"

"Yeah." I said looking at my mother suspiciously while my father walked to go talk to some of the students that were already there.

"Well he is your personal guardian. He will meet to talk with you later about some things. I hired him when you were the same age. I know I probably should have hired someone older, but then it would look suspicious." She told me looking me right in the eyes so I knew she wasn't lying. Plus her aura didn't look like she was lying to me either which made me happy.

When we got to the spot where we would be meeting with other people going to my school I was so shocked at how many were there. Aren't there any other schools that these kids can go to? I think there are thirty of us and we are splitting off into two groups. When Alec was calling out peoples' names I got this weird feeling that I knew this girl Molly. So I decided to ask her "Molly, did you ever live in Boston, Massachusetts?" I say looking at her aura carefully.

"No, now leave me alone." I thought man what is her problem all I did was asked her if she lived in Boston. It's not like I said anything harsh. I'm still going to go find her and apologize if I offended her that was not my intention.

As I went to go find her I found Ashley Stiles instead. I wonder if she knows where she is. "Hey Ashley, have you seen Molly anywhere?" I saw her look further behind me, but I didn't say anything.

"No, I haven't seen her in awhile. Maybe she went to the bathroom with Magda. I heard that a group of girls were going." I knew she was lying because Magda is in another group, but I didn't feel like calling her out on it.

"Oh okay thanks." I say sounding disappointed, but she doesn't notice because she is looking outside. I walk up to the window to see what she is looking at and it is just a jet that we are going to be taking. I don't think it is a big jet so the next thing I say is "I have seen a bigger jet than that." I didn't mean to sound harsh, but it was true. My mother and grandmother use to travel a lot when I was younger.

I could tell by the look on her face she looked pissed off. I then felt bad and said "I'm sorry if that came off harsh. I tend to do that without realizing what I said could be hurtful." I felt bad about what I said to her and I felt angry with myself. How can I already piss of two girls in one day?

"It's okay. I have heard a lot worse than that." I could tell she wasn't mad at me, but I was still pissed at myself for being a jerk.

"No it's not. I told my mother that I wouldn't be fresh or a wise ass to anyone." I was just getting angrier at myself.

"You weren't really being a wise ass or fresh. It was just kind of rude, but you're forgiven. I can tell that you didn't mean to upset me." I could tell she forgave me so I felt a little bit better about it, but I still felt guilty.

"Thanks Ashley, I'm going to head over to where Guardian Alec is. He is going to be my mentor and keep me out of trouble this year." And with that I headed over to find Guardian Alec.

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'm really sorry again that it has taken me this long to update my story. So I hope that you guys enjoy. Please tell me what ya think in a review : ) ~Nechole**


	9. Teacher's Assistant Zane Sampson

**Teaching Assistant Zane Sampson Point of View**

Today is the day that we are going to be getting new people. I wanted to know who I would be working with. All I know is that her name is Harley Gregorovich. Her mother Ella is going to be the teacher. Harley and I are just going to be helping her. I was kind of nervous to meet Harley.

I then heard a knock on my door. As I went to answer the door I was dreading that it might be my younger brother Gabriel. My brother and I never get along since last year. I was glad to be finally go to a different school than him, but that didn't work out because our last school that Gabriel and I went to got burnt down. The school got burnt down so when the people tried to escape the Strigoi would them and drink their blood later. Their plan didn't work though because the water users were able to put out the fire, but there wasn't much of a school anymore. So they decided to send the students to different schools and my brother got the same school as I got assigned to. I think that was my mother's doing. The person knocked on the door again so I said "Coming."

When I opened the door I was shocked to see my old Headmaster Jason Hale. When I graduated last year they had it at the European Court because our whole school was gone. I wasn't on good terms with him. "What are you doing here?" I say kind of snapping. It was his fault that my school got attacked and my sister died. He wouldn't listen to me about the humans breaking the wards.

"I came here to warn you not to start anything with Headmistress Kirova. This is your last chance to set things right." He said glaring at me like it was my fault that the wards got broken at Saint Augustein's Academy.

"What are you talking about start something with Headmistress Kirova? And this is my last chance to set things right." I say angrily back. What the Hell is he talking about?

Jason didn't say anything else he just walked away quickly like I never even said anything. Well that was a little weird. Just as I was about to shut my door I saw my brother Gabriel with a girl named Carly Grant. I heard they would be showing all the new Moroi where to go. That was why I opted out to show the new Moroi teachers where to go. I didn't want to have to deal with my brother.

He blames me for our sister dying because I was suppose to go with her to the feeders, but Jason Hale our headmaster wouldn't listen to me. He said I was stupid to think that humans would break the wards. He was giving me a long lecture about it. When I told him I had to meet my sister Elena at the feeders he wouldn't listen to that either. He wouldn't let me go tot my sister. The feeders were the first place attacked because it was the most vulnerable. I knew this because I was watching it happen from my sister's eyes. It had the least amount of protection.

My sister tried to hide underneath one of the tables so the strigoi would not find her, but that didn't help they could hear her heartbeat. I thought no this can't be happening to my sister. I thought you have to get out of there Elena. You can't die! I need you. I then felt my sister dying. She was a spirit user who healed me after I died when we were younger. Elena was my twin sister. I felt like my soul was being ripped from me.

The pre-school through middle school was the next place to get attacked. The leader Elyza Hale decided she wanted to light the school on fire so the students and teachers would run to try and get away. That's when the Strigoi would snap peoples' neck and run off with them. Then another Strigoi would take its place. The Moroi were trying to fight and get away from the Strigoi, but couldn't. When I saw this happening I yelled "Why haven't you sounded the alarms people are getting killed?"

"I can't because the leader is my sister and she will kill my family if I sound the alarm." He sounded so frightened.

"Your family is dead already. There is no way a Strigoi would leave them alive even if they are family." I so wanted to sound the alarm, but the principal was blocking my way. "Move! I am going to sound the alarm."

"No! You will not be the reason my family is killed."

"They have already been killed you moron." I usually wasn't one to snap, but I refused to let anymore people die. I rushed out the door before the Headmaster could catch me. "The school is being attacked. We need your help."

The man just stared at me like I was challenged or something so I took drastic measures. I punched the guardian in the face and ran off hoping that he would follow me.

When we were outside the guardian saw that I was telling the truth about an attack so the man started yelling "Buria."

Guardians started running outside. When they saw the attack they ran to help the younger school. There were hundreds and hundreds of Strigoi attacking the school.

I thought how many Strigoi were here? How are they not fighting each other? I decided I would go to the Dhamphir and Moroi dorm because I wanted to find Gabriel and make sure that he was alright. When I got there, there wasn't anyone there the whole building was burnt down. Where is my brother? I can't lose another family member. So I went running back towards Jason Hale's office. I heard my brother yelling "Where is my brother? I need to talk to him. It is important that I talk to him."

"I don't know where he went Gabriel he ran off after he punched a guardian in the face. So when I talk to him, I am going to be expelling him."

"Wait my brother was with you before the attack on the school? He wasn't with my sister?"

"No, I called him into my office when he had a free period after lunch to tell him to stop spreading rumors."

"He wasn't spreading rumors it was the truth. As today was proof. It is a good thing all the Strigoi left, but now we have no more school and even fewer people."

"Your brother is a liar and a spy for my sister's attack." He spat at my brother when he said that.

"What are you talking about your sister's attack?" My brother's face was full of confusion.

Someone came up from behind my brother and whacked him in the head with a pipe and ran off and so did Jason. They both didn't look back.

I ran to my brother. "Gabriel, come on you have to get up. We have to get you out of here safely." My voice cracking at the end.

There was another knock on my door that snapped me out of my memories of my last day at Saint Augustein's Academy. It was my brother Gabriel; he looked like he was in pain so I said. "Do you want to come in?"

"I am sorry for what I said about Elena. It wasn't your fault." He then ran off so fast. I knew that he didn't want to talk to me. That he still needed space so I went back into my room.

**Please leave a review and tell me what ya think. What ya don't like or do like. :)**

**~Nechole**


End file.
